Incident X
by miner7365
Summary: this story is about what could have happend to the main character while he's human in pmd 3 starting from the day he goes back to the human world and ending the day he's brought back to pokemon world by hydreigon and pikachu.
1. prolong

**Prolong**

**hashtag of the**

**day**

**#**splashkillsarceus

**Disclamier:**i don't own pokemon,why would you think that anyway.

* * *

About a year ago something very strange happend,something that the FBI and the press would never really incident is called incident X and there are alot of theorys about what like kidnapping,just vanished and the let me tell you what happend on are end for a start because you probably have no idea what i'm talking about.

It all happend on october 31,2013 were not sure but we think it happend at 12:00 p.m.20 people just disappered somehow with no trace,everyone who disappered lived in the unova 9:00 a.m november 1st we started calls all over the unova region reporting missing police had no idea what was going on at that only simlarity between the people was that they were all sleeping when it another thing that was weird about this case was that there were no evidence of the victim get out of the room that made it seem like the victims just vanished out of thin on november 6th people started reappering again.

so continuing the story over the next 20 days of november everyone that had disappear that fatefull night accept for before we get into that on november 6th,the day when the first person to reappear the police question him he said he did not remember anything from the time he was a espeon checked his mind the pokemon reported nothing was there the same goes for the next 18 people who people had been reappearing once per day so on november 25th the last person,alex ryan cashman did continued on till the night of november 30th.

that is when the last person,alex,appear in his house around at around 9 in the morning with some kind of crystel vase which we found later when investigating his room which could do the same thing as a tape recorder but could only play back the sound anyway we didn't get a chance to investigate him because something was going on in the pokemon league involving team plasma and something happend a few days prior to that dragonspiral tower had been busted is the end of what we know about the incident X .through the rest of the story you will see the story thourgh alex's and a few other peoples/pokemons eyes.

* * *

so that was the prolong to the story sorry if it was a bit make sure to **review**.


	2. chapter 1 goodbye

**Chapter 1:goodbye**

**hashtag of**

**the day**

**#**directionalracism

**disclaimer:**i do not own pokemon and i do not own this scene from pmd would you think that anyway.

* * *

Alex's POV

* * *

i just stood there staring at pikachu,knowing this would probably be the last time i saw him.i thought to myself(pikachu...he's sleeping well,pikachu...i'm sorry for leaving without a i'm so sorry...that i couldn't keep my you for all the thing you've done for me.)i then turned around and headed towards the i walked outside i felt the 8 o'clock sun's warmth on my skin.i looked back on me and pikachu's house and thought(i suppose this is the last time i'll ever see this house...)memories flooded my mind of pikachu asking gurdurr to build us a house on top of the hazy pass,when we were thanking quagsire,gurdurr and the two timbers for building us a house and pikachu screaming happily,

at any rate...

this is going to be...

...are new...

HOOOOOOMMME!

then i thought,still looking at the house(it seems like so long ago...that we built this house...i've made so many memories here already...thank you and were a great home...to pikachu and me...)i then turned around and started to walk away from me and pikachu home.

i then walked to the crossroads and briefly looked back at the entrance to me and pikachu paradise.i then turned back around and starting heading towards post town i got to the hill i went to the center of the hill and thought(...hydreigon...).he then appeared right in front of me and said good morning, alex...i suppose it not surprising that there a few pokemon awake at this then said in a much sadder voice now...once we depart...alex, you will disappear...from the memories of your friends...are you sure you don't have any regrets?

i shook my head then said in the same voice as before ...i see...then...here we go.

a ball of light formed around me that looked exactly liked that one i saw on the hill once.i thought (the light...is...right now...is this the moment?has everybody...already forgotten me?even pikachu...but...there's nothing i can do...i was summoned here because of hydreigon wish...and i succeeded in saving the world like i was supposed to...at least i was able to help everyone here...at least i was able to protect my 't that be enough?).i then started to float into the sky with hydreigon following me up.

i saw the mountainous landscape beyond post town high in the sky with hydreigon flying around view was breathtaking but that was not my main concern right now,i then thought(... ...it's surprisingly... ...fast...when i watched the other from the hill...it hardly even looked like they were moving, but... ... ... ...)i looked down at post town,the crossroads and me and pikachu's paradise and thought(... ... ...post town looks pretty small now...it's been quite a while since we start rising...we're up pretty high already...but even with how small it looks now,i think...i could still recognize every last pokemon in post town.)

i then thought(... ... ...that's right...)i turned around to face hydreigon and hydreigon said hmm?what is it,alex.i then ask him if i could see me and pikachu's paradise one last then said you want to go see paradise...one last time?he then said of course alex.i have no 's ball of light around me started to fly towards me and pikachu's paradise.i then thought(...oh! i can see it...paradise...)i was looking down at paradise central when i saw pikachu enter paradise central.

* * *

pikachu's POV

* * *

_5 minutes earlier_

when i woke up i looked at alex's bed and he was gone.i then thought(well i guess he gone...i mean i already knowed he's going back to the human world because hydregion told us he had to...and alex probably dose have family and friends back in the human ...i guess this means goodbye alex.i hope you have a good life in the human world.)i then turned around and walked out of me and al...no it's my house because alex is gone isn't i then speed-walked on all four towards paradise central.

when i got to paradise central i walked towards quagsire to pick who would be in the team today.i told quagsire that i wanted espon,umbreon and virsion on my team everyone in team drco walked into paradise central...that's when i noticed that there was somthing above my head.i looked up and i saw a ball of light simlar to the one i saw on the hill.i thought(...i guess he's looking at paradise one last time...i guess this is goodbye alex.i hope you have a great life in the human world.)every one in paradise central looked up and started wishing goodbye to alex.

* * *

Alex POV

* * *

after about two minute's or so hydreigon asked me are you ready to move on?i didn't respond and continued to look then said then off we go, alex...the ball of light around me starting going up i started rising again i thought(good-bye, pikachu...even if you forget...i will always .i will never forget you...pikachu...good-bye. be happy.)

once we where high in the sky i thought(... ...what a beautiful, flawless sky...if i recall the sky was this perfect and blue when i first came here...)hydreigon then notice the rainbows of hope in the turned to face me and said alex! look at that! so beautiful! i then turn the direction hydreigon was and...i saw the rainbows of hope,i thought(It's the rainbows! the rainbows of hope! so the rainbows have appeared again today.)

(i glad this will be my last sight of the pokemon world...i'm glad i could see them...the rainbows of hope...)hydreigon then turn around to face me and said in a sad voice alex...i'm afarid this is as far as i can go.i truly owe you so much for what you have done, alex.i can't even begin to imagine how i should thank you.i am overwhelmed by this great sense of gratitude toward you, you so very finally...please take then handed me a frism, pikachu's frism

i then thought(this is...a frism?)hydreigon then said it belonged to pikachu.i then thought(this is pikachu's frism?!)the truth is that last night, during the celebration...pikachu approched he said...that if the day ever came were you must return to the human world, alex...that i was to give you then pikachu handed me...the frism that you now hold.i then thought(...i'm sure of it...this is the frism that was pikachu precious treasure...why would he...)hydreigon then said now i must take my ... thank you so very, very have a good -bye!

he then stopped following me up...i continued staring at the frism for a few seconds and then i thought(the frism is white 's something recorded in it.)i then moved towards the frism and rubbed the white part of started to produce noise ... ... ... ...alex...can you hear me?i then thought(...oh! that's...that's pikachu's voice...)alex...if you are listening to my voice on this frism...then i guess that means the time has already come for you to leave our world.

i know i told you before, but...i've always been search for i wanted was someone to laugh to suffer with...even fight with...someone i would trust so completely that it would't matter if we did fight...a true friend...that's what i was searching then i finally found that was you, are true friend, you and have been my dearest that why...i wanted us to stay together ...then i realized are a human.

that means you must have important people in the human world as those people...they must be so worried about you right now, tusks.i don't want...to make those people even if we have to say good-bye...i will watch you go with a smile! even if we can't see each other anymore, i'll still be thinking of you every day.i will never forget you.i heard all about it from hydreigon...about the light that will carry you away...and about the way everyone will forget about that's what will ...even so...i won't ever forget about you, alex!

i thought(p...pikachu!)come on, we've even changed fate by now, haven't we?our friendship isn't something that's gonna disappear so easily! so no matter how great the distance is between you are...whenever it is...i won't ever forget you, ...i,m not the only one! emloga said heeey, alex!you listening?!i then thought(e-emolga!)emolga then said they think we're just gonna forget you or something?like that'd ever happen! are you kidding me?! i know i won't ever forget you, either! after all, alex...your my hero! i then thought(dunsparce.)

thank you, alex! i won't be forgetting a single moment! you've done so many good thing for us...when i think of how much you've meant to us...there's just no way we'd forget! i then thought(and even virizon...)hey, alexyou thought you could just sneak off without saying a word, huh?!but we understand, alex. that was just your way of trying to be 's how much you care about everyone, isn't it, alex?so we will quietly watch you go without interfering...but please don't worry about a won't ever forget our sweet alex! i then thought(umbreon! espeon!)

hmmm, me, too! i could't ever, mmm, forget you! i still remember, mmm, the first time you every set foot down in post town, no way i'd forget that, hmm?if i do forget...then i... i... .i then heard quagsire sobbing.(quagsire...)alex! thank you for everything! i won't be forgetting a single moment! the same goes for all the post towners...right everybody?YEAAAAAAHHH! i then thought(swanna... and all the pokemon from town...) it's quite sad to say good-bye after you came all the way to our world, but...we won't forget you, so...alex, please remember us sometimes, too! OK?

alex! have a real good life, OK? if ya need a house built, you know who to call! i'd go all the way to the human world for a friend like you, alex!i then thought(you guys...all of you...!)alex... did you hear all that?everyone insists that they aren't going to forget even if tomorrow comes...and that light comes to carry you away...it may seem like we will lose all our memories...but the truth is...even if we have to defy fate...we will not forget! everyone remembers that you fought harder then all the rest of us, alex!that why we cannot forget! that's why there's no way we would forget!

thank you so much for everything you've done for you for being one of -bye, have a good -bye! take care!... ... ...i then thought while crying(...pikachu...even when you said...you wanted me to stay...even though i promised you...but...you already knew, didn't you? that i... wouldn't be keeping that promise...that i would have to leave you ...in the end...when our eyes seemed to meet across the sky...those eyes...the way those eyes fixed on me...i'm sure of it...pikachu...everyone.)

(you didn't forget about remembered me,didn't you?you looked up at that light, knowing it was me...to say good-bye...you even managed to overcome your fate to forget me...pikachu still...everyone still...they still remember me...pikachu...my...friends...) i notice a note in the frism but before i could read it i collapsed on the ground of the ball of light.

* * *

**miner7365 present's**

**incident x**


	3. Chapter 2 part 1 the first day

**chapter 2:the first day**

**part 1**

**hashtag of**

**the day**

**#**optogepi

**disclaimer**:i do not own pokemon.

**date**:11/1/2010

* * *

Alex's POV

* * *

when i woke up i was in my house on my bed in driftveil city, i sat there thinking about what i should do now.i mean after what pikachu said on the frism and how he somehow broke the laws of nature to remember me, there are no word to describe how i felt at that after i made that one promise that i regret saying with all my heart, he still forgived me.i then realized that pikachu's frism was at the end of my bed.i sighed and put the frism on a shelf in my room, i then got dressed, brushed my teeth and ate some i finished eating breakfast i realized...

dragoniiiiiittttttteeeeee i mentally screamed as i ran towards my i entered my room i saw my dragonite's pokeball on the top of my desk. i realized that he had been in then there for...about a month? i then went to the closet to get my red and white i was tying my shoes i thought about how the rest of my family would react to me being back, that when i realized they would probably ask me where i was all this time.i thought well i guess i going to try and keep me being in the pokemon world secret from after i finished thinking about that i heard a police truck pass by my house.

i then realized that i would't be able to hide this from the police because they have espeons which can read my mind and telepathically tell the that i turn on a news channel called buizel news 55 and after the news reporter talked about various disasters/deaths she started talking about something that intrested said that something happend involving team plasma/the two legandary dragons,she also said that team plasma wanted to liberate all pokemon from there trainer' then said that the police were going to wait till they find the six sages to contining investigation of incident X, the police estimate it will take 20 days to find all the team plasma sages.

i then turned off the tv and turned on my computer,curious about what incident X is. i searched what is incident X and clicked the first non ad link i could see on the basically said it happend on october 31st around 12:00p.m ,the day i left the human it said that 20 random people that only had 2 similarities,those being they all were in unova and were all sleeping at the time,it then said that the people that all disappeared without a trace and that over the course of november people that had disappeared reappeared all except for one,alex vinger.

i guess this is the investigation they where doing to find the 20 people who were teleported to the pokemon world. i guess when the other people returned they all lost there memories of the pokemon world kind of like how...pikachu...everyone should of lost there memories but they actually did lose there i was thinking about that a few tears slipped out, i then got up and grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears i finished doing that i thought i guess i have around 20 days to think about what i'm going to do, and at least only one of my family member actually lives in driftveil city, my sister, rose after i finished thinking about that i realized...

dragoniiiiiittttteeeee i mentally screamed again as i realized i forgot about dragonite again.i sighed and then said why do i always forget about my pokemon when i'm in the middle of something.i said as i put on my jacket and grabbed my dragonite's and my pignite's pokeballs and then headed outside into route i got to the third bridge on route 6 i sat down and let my pokemon out of there pokeball's and it dragonair then said drag drag dragonair, i then said hello around 30 minutes of my 2 pokemon talking to eachother a guy came over to were i was.

he said hello, my name is rick and you look like you have some tough pokemon,would you like to have a pokemon battle with me?i said sure and we both got ready for the pokemon were both prepared i said.

this is going to be a 2 vs 2 battle ok?

ok but i warn you i have 5 gym badge he said in a very cocky voice.

think your hot shit then, i guess i'll have to prove you wrong.

we then both threw the pokeball of our chosen pokemon out, i called out pignite while he called out his deerling, pignite...use smog! i did't hear the other trainer command as the purplish gas seeped out of the pignite nostrils. i could't see what was going on over at the other side of the battle field, that when i realized his deerling probably knew jumpkick.i screamed dodge right when rack's deerling jumped out of the smog cloud, moments after it crash landed on the bridge i said pignite use flame charge, pignite then cloaked himself in fire and charged at the deerling that crash landed into the bridge mere moment ago. the attack made the deerling faint.

once the smog cleared up the look on rack's face was then returned his deerling and said you have seen nothing yet, he then threw his second pokeball out, it was a asked me if i was ready and i said yes.

pignite use arm thurst but he keeped on missing because the emolga keeped on moving out of the way, almost as if the emolga was taunting a few minute's of hit and miss,hit and miss my pignite utterly then commanded said okay emolga finish his pignite off with acrobatics, his emolga then slam into my pignite which made it faint.

now **i** was the one with the priceless then said told you i was a force to be reackoned with, i then returned my pignite to it's pokeball and sent out then said umm... you do realize that my pokemon are only around level 30 right.i then said it has an evolutionary disease called dragonorts that make it skip it's middle actually level 32 if your then said are you ready, and i said yes.

i commanded dragonite to use agilty to increase it speed, rack then commanded his emolga to use double it copyed itself there were around 50 emolga's.i thought for a second about what i should do and then i realized how i should deal with this emolga.i then commanded dragonite to use twister and dragonite created a twister by flapping it's then hurled the twister at rack's emolga, i started to command dragonite to use dragon rage to finish emolga off but then rack commanded his emolga to use pursuit.i wonder what he was talking about until i realized...

the emolga had used the twister to gain alot of momentum and then hurled itself out of the twister and was heading towards my dragonite at probably **600** mile's per hour, before my dragonite could move out of the way the emolga crashed into my dragonite with probably the most skillful and powerful pursuit in the world, when i looked at my dragonair it...it fainted with one hit of that emolga's i looked back up i saw rack and his emolga celebrating.

i then thought i...i forgot how fun pokemon battling is and how long it's been since i have had a pokemon battle, let's see... the last time i had a pokemon battle was 3 month's ago with my cousin,tom vinger who was going on a pokemon adventure thourgh sinnoh and decided to pay a then held out his hand and said good battle, i then proceeded to shake his hand and said good battle.i then started walking back to the pokemon center in driftveil city with the question why did i stop battling? in my head the entire walk back to driftveil city.


	4. Chapter 2 part 2 the first day

**chapter 2:the first day**

**part 2**

**hashtag of **

**the day**

**#**haillllllno

**disclamier**:i do not own pokemon.

**date**:11/1/2010

1:45 p.m

* * *

Alex's POV

* * *

once i entered driftveil city again i speed-walked towards the pokemon center careful not to accidently bump into someone who could recognize me from the news channel, i was able to get to the pokemon center without any trouble except for this one guy named charles who said he was a heartbreaker or something like once i got to the pokemon center i open the doors and went inside, i then went towards nurse joy and asked if she can heal my then said yes and said to wait here twenty minute because there is a long queue, i then sat down on one of the chairs in the pokemon center.

i keeped my head down for the first ten minutes in hope that no one will regonize me, but then i saw rack come thorough the door and ask nurse joy to heal his she said the same thing she said he came over and sat right next to me, after we had a little chat nurse joy called my ticket number and handed me my healed pokemon.i then left the pokemon center and headed toward my house doing the same thing i did on my way to the pokemon center. once i got home i looked at my clock and it said it was around 2:30.

i sat on the couch for about 5 minutes thinking about what i should do for dinner, i decided to make eggs because i have not cooked anything in a month and that i did not want to burn my house down.i then went to the grocery store with my jacket on, once i got back it was 5:30.i picked up the remote and turned on the t.v. In the living room, and then proceeded to put everything in the that i started to make the eggs.

Right after i cracked the egg shells and the egg white/yolk was on the pan a commerical about this thing called **BIG SERVICE**, it talked about big service picture books, dolls, clothing and that it has a t.v. show. When i remember the eggs i ran toward them, and when i grabbed the pan handle in slipped on a spatula and the eggs went i got up i realized that the eggs had landed on the t.v. and now they were on the floor right i front of the t.v.

Right after i cleaned the t.v. off i picked up the spatula that was laying on the floor and put it in the sink. after that i got another pan and tried to make eggs again and this time i succeeded at making eggs, after i ate the eggs i went over to the sink to do the dishes. After i finish doing the dishes i looked at the clock and it said it was 7:28, i decided to go to sleep. Once i went in my room i put on my pajamas,brushed my teeth, After that i fell asleep in my bed.

* * *

Unknown POV

* * *

The lady came up to me and said we have found him, i said good,good...keep watching him from afar until i say, said yes sir, then she left the room and i thought well guess it time to start project has no idea what he's up against, after that he left his office and went toward the research room.


	5. Chapter 3 house rat

**Chapter 3:house rat**

**hashtag of**

**the day**

**#**goingtokanto

**Author's note**

thank you for reviewing the red lugia, i know the chapter are a bit short but keep in mind that this is my first story, so anyway onto the story.

**date**: 11/2/10

9:32 A.M

Alex's POV

when i woke up i turned my head to my right like i always did every day, when i saw that pikachu was not there i said oh...right i that i got out of bed and did the morning usuals, brush my teeth, that i went into the kitchen to make some breakfast i smelled a disgusting oder coming from the living room, i opened the living room door and saw a rattata.i took my pignite's pokeball but as i picked it up memories of the battle with rack's emolga flashed through my head.

I realized that my team could do nothing aganist small and fast pokemon like emolga and rattata.i thought well i guess i could try to convince to leave i then said to the rattata , look could you please leave, i know what it feels like to be a pokemon and i don't want to cause you harm. The rattata then looked at me with the biggest defaq face you have ever seen in your life as it walked out the back door, i stood there for a minute wondering how a rattata could make a defaq face.

After i stopped standing in place i had some cereal and got ready to go over to rose vinger house to tell her i'm back, as i walked over to get my pokemon's pokeballs when i realized oh i can just call her, that would make it alot less weird. As i went over to the phone i thinked about how to lie about what happend to my sister rose vinger, i decided to tell that i don't remember what happend like all the i got to the phone i mentally prepared myself and picked up the phone.

After a few beeps i heard my sister say th..this can't be right, the caller id is my brother..alex vinger's.i decided to start talking and i said it's me rose i'm back, after she freaked out we talked about various things and after 30 minutes i said i have to go and hanged i put

the home phone back i said thank goodness she did not ask me about where i went after i disappeared.I decided i need to go over to clay's because i worked there as one of the gym trainers.

I went over and got my jacket on and the pokemon i use during work. when i got outside i saw not many people were on the sidewalk/road and i felt confident enough to ride my bike to clay's i got there it was about 1:00 p.m,I went to the gym leader and we had a talk. once we were done talk he said to come tomarrow at 10:00 a.m .i then left the gym and rode my bike back to my house, when I got home I looked at the clock and it was 2:00 p.m .all i did for the rest of the day was sit on the couch and watched t.v,i went to bed at 10:00p.m .


End file.
